


Everything's gonna be okay

by sundaeoreos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sad, Song: Creep (Radiohead), basically a diff au, pierce dying in the last ep of s3 still canon but diff reason, s4ep01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaeoreos/pseuds/sundaeoreos
Summary: What if Piercifer was canon and the first episode of season four where Lucifer sang Creep was dedicated to Pierce rather than Chloe.





	Everything's gonna be okay

Lucifer’s fingers rest within the keys of his beloved instrument. Staring into nothingness— eyes filled with nothing but sadness, lost, regret, and longing.

He preceded to find himself singing the first line of  _Creep_  before he was accompanied by his piano. A song that Marcus had always loved to sing for him.

His thoughts drifting to Marcus, in his very last moments he died in Lucifer’s arms. His mark or rather a curse— long gone and a bullet in Marcus’ chest planted by the perpetrator he was chasing.

“ _stay with me._ ”

            “hold on.”

“please fight.”

“ _don’t. leave. me._  “Lucifer begged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfic before, mainly because I prefer not to. It was out of fear that I wouldn't be able to capture the essence of the respective character due to me being used to OC's. Anyway, I figured that I should write this 'What if' in the form of a Drabble. Which is a first and I think I suck.


End file.
